Il était une fois nous
by SKiiiiiiE
Summary: Quatre Maraudeurs , trois sœurs , deux clans , une école . Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Du grabuge .
1. Présentation

**Présentation de ma fiction**

AMiS DU JOUR , BONJOUR .

AMiS DU SOIR , BONSOIR .

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers fan d'Harry Potter et bienvenue dans mon monde ! Je suis SKiiiiiE mais vous pouvez m'appeller Sky . J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier ceux qui sont entrain de lire ceci car je sais que la plupart d'entre vous on sauté cette partie . Enfin , je peux comprendre ce ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant car je le fais aussi , mais bon merci quand même . Passons à autre chose !

• **Titre :** Il était une fois … nous .

• **Résumé :** Quatre Maraudeurs , trois sœurs , deux clans , une école . Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Du grabuge .

• **Genre :** Humour / Romance / Aventure

• **Couples :** À vous de les découvrir .

• **Disclamer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling exceptés quelques uns qui m'appartiennent . Je ne suivrai pas son histoire , les personnages auront donc une destinée différentes que celle qu'il y a dans les livres .

• **Avertissements :** Le contenu de cette fiction pourrait dévoiler des intrigues de la sage . La lecture est à vos risques et périls .


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Apparemment , au début , on doit parler de soit-même et blablater pendant des pages sur sa petite personne . Désolé mais moi je déteste faire dans l'ordinaire alors j'y vais avec un truc plus … général .

First , ont est dix dans la famille et ça , sans compter mom et dad . Les premiers ce sont des quadruplés qui sont respectivement prénomméss Aliot , Fidis , Gredi et Jed , ils ont 19 ans . Puis il y a nous , les triplées ; Capella , Haedi et moi , Diadem . On a 16 ans . Ensuite , il y a Isis et sa jumelle , Kinosura ils ont 13 ans . Finallement il y a Electra , la plus jeune qui a tout juste dix ans et … mystérieusement la seule à être née en solitaire . En fait , ce n'est pas si étrange que ça puisque si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué les premiers à être né étaient quatre , nous on était trois , les jumaux bah … ils sont deux et … fallait bien qu'il y en ait une seule !

Bon , maintenant que je les ai présenté je vais parler d'eux plus en détail . On va y aller dans l'ordre alphabétique .

**Aliot** est le plus vieux des quadruplés , donc le plus vieux de nous tous . Il est drôle , c'est le petit rigolos de la fratrie . Toujours à faire rire sans être méchant dans ses blague . C'est celui avec lequel on a envie d'être quand on est joyeux . Celui autour duquel on gravite comme un papillon parce qu'il dégage une bonne humeur tellement … wow ! Il _est_ tout simplement wow !

**Beemin** est mon père , c'est l'homme de la famille mais il a un petit côté très sensible qu'il tente de cacher . Ce qu'il arrive à faire la plus part du temps sauf quand vient le moment de partir . Quand on doit le quitter pour aller à l'école il réussit plus ou moins à garder toute sa virilité . Le pire moment ça a été quand les Qwartz ont quitté la maison . Il a pleuré , le pauvre il ne s'en est pas remit avant trois semaines ! Sinon , dady est un homme génial . Gentil et aimant . On l'aime vraiment beaucoup .

**Capella** est la dernière des triplées à être née . C'est la romantique intello du groupe . De nous trois , c'est la plus rêvasseuse . Elle rêve d'avoir un mariage comme dans les films , habillée en princesse avec son beau prince . J'ai toujours du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle est complètement folle et qu'aucun mec sain d'esprit ne voudra de ce genre de cérémonie à moins que ce ne soit une blague pour faire freaker sa mère ! Mais si on oubli ce petit côté débile d'elle elle est super ! La mode , c'est elle . Toutes les modes . Des modes vestimentaires aux modes de design intérieur . Elle aime les belle chose , elle aime les nouvelles chose . Elle est très … boum ! Parfois elle nous arrive avec des habits vraiment … bizarre et d'autre fois elle décore la maison avec de drôles de styles . Elle est … elle a son charme .

**Diadem** , ça c'est moi ! Je suis la première née , autant vous dire que ça ce voit . S'il y a une meneuse , c'est bien moi ! Quand on met la pagaille à l'école , tout le monde le sais , c'est moi . Mais qui nous différencit de toute façon , hein ? Six ans à beaubâtons et jamais personne n'a su nous reconnaître . Même les profs n'y arrivent pas . Souvent , c'est moi qui ai des idées tordues et jamais je ne me fais pincé . Ni moi , ni mes soeurs . Moi , mon domaine c'est vraiment foutre la merde et aussi la magie ( je suis un As de la baguette ) . Si Cap' est une folle du romantisme , moi je suis une folle de la merde ! Mais bon , la fratrie m'aime bien alors , c'est correct !

**Electra** est la plus jeune , notre petite dernière . Après elle , mes parents on décidé de ne plus avoir d'enfants , leur miracle était complèt avec elle , ils se sont dit qu'ils devaient fermer le cercle et je suis bien d'accord . Electra est la plus belle merveille du monde . De nous dix , elle est la plus mignone , la plus gentille et la plus intelligente . Elle n'a que dix ans mais elle comprend déjà que bientôt , il va falloir qu'elle soit solide . Il va falloir qu'elle joue le jeu avec nous . Après les Quadruplés , les Triplés et les Jumaux , elle est la dernière . La flambeau lui reviendra et quand nous serons tous partit . La petite dernière , notre espoir . Notre amour .

**Fidis** est le plus jeune des Qwartz , le cerveau . Quand ces quatre là faisaient des coups c'était toujours lui qui était derrière l'idée , à la base . Les trois autres la perfectionnaient un peu puis l'appliquaient . Fid est celui qui croise les bras , baisse les yeux et sourit discrètement . Il est celui qui porte des lunettes de soleil même quand il pleut seulement pour que les autres ne voient pas ses yeux . Il déteste que les gens le regarde directement en face , il a l'impression que tout le monde peut lire en lui . Il est le plus mystérieux de tous mais pas associable pour autant . On l'aime tous lui .

**Gredi** est l'avant dernier des quadruplés . Il est le plus doux des quatre . C'est à lui que je raconte mes problèmes . À lui que je vais demander conseils , avec lui que je dors , avec lui que je parle . Il est notre éponge à dégats . Il essuit nos bêtises . Il est celui qui lève les yeux au ciel , qui soupire , qui seccou la tête . Celui qui se frappe le front , celui qui rattrape nos bavures . Celui qui trouve que nos parents ont des idées débiles . Celui qui dit ce qu'il pense sans blesser les autres . Ce qui est totalement le contraire d'Haedi , ce qui m'amène à parler de ma soeur .

**Haedi** est la dure , la froide . Enfin , je dis ça mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai . Elle est très gentille , très drôle mais … elle est plus prompte à se mettre en colère que les autres . Elle s'échauffe facilement quoi ! Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche non plus . Quand elle lance des piques mieux vaut ne pas être sa cible , mais elle dit aussi de gentilles choses . Elle est vraiment adorable et quand je fais des crasses , c'est la première à me sauver les fesses auprès des parents . C'est aussi celle qui corrige les petites imperfection de mes plans et qui poussa Capella à les exécuter avec nous . Elle est divinement bonne en potion aussi . C'est elle qui fait celle dont j'ai besoin pour mes blagues . Je l'aime ma soeur .

**Isis** est le frère jumaux de Kinosura , ces deux là sont les seuls à être nés en même temps mais avec deux sexe différents . Ils sont les espions de la famille . Isis est celui qui porte le blâme mais il est tellement … beau que c'est impossible de le punire . Avec la binette qu'il a , comment qui quonque pourrait essayé de lui faire la leçon ? Il est trognon , mais démoniaque , j'en sais quelque chose parce que parfois , il s'amuse à espionner ses grandes soeurs et … ça devient assez bouillant quand Haedi en fait les frais .

**Jed** est le deuxième Qwartz , c'est le sportif , le canon de la famille . Pas que Al , Fid et Gred ne sont pas beaux , ce serait ridicule puisqu'ils sont identique . Non , c'est juste que Jed a un charisme pas possible , il attire les gens , l'amour . Même avant que tous les quatre n'aillent construire leur vie à eux , les gens arrivaient prèsque à différencier Jed des trois autres . Le sportif adoré des autres , il était le joueur de Quidditch par excellence . Le Capitaine , le meilleur partit de son école . Mon frère est … _hot_ .

**Kinosura** est la jumelle d'Isis , elle est quasi aussi cutie que lui mais elle est la meilleure fouteuse de trouble qui existe . S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut venir vous voir et clamer haut et fort qu'elle tien des informations compromettantes sur vous et que c'est vrai , c'est bien elle . Elle trimbale son appareil photo partout où elle va , ainsi que son magnétophone . Si un jour vous trouvez un petit dispositif d'écoute quelque part dans votre chambre ou même sur vous , ne cherchez pas , c'est elle . Elle sait tout sur tout le monde et personne ne sait rien d'elle . Personne sauf Isis , son partenaire d'espionnage .

**Lucida** est ma mère , une femme douce et préoccupé par le bonheur des gens qu'elle aime . C'est très dure pour elle d'ailleurs puisqu'elle aime tout le monde . Ma mère est Psychomage et si elle pouvait avoir un rendez-vous avec un Mangemort elle lui Psycho-laverais le cerveau sans aucun doute puis elle le ramènerait à la maison pour le repas . Bon , j'éxagère un peu , elle est gentille mais pas naïve . Elle sait que ces gens là ne sont pas des personnes avec qui on discute gaiment . Elle le sait et elle crain qu'un jour , l'un d'entre nous ait à _discuter_ avec l'un d'entre eux . Il s'inquiète trop mais bon , c'est normal , elle est maman .

**Mimoza** est notre chienne . Un bouvier bernois sur-affectif . Elle à toujours été là pour chacun d'entre nous et jamais elle ne m'a mordue . La langue toujours pendue , souvent , quand on rentre pour les vacances , elle nous assallit de bisous baveux et c'est franchement dégoutant . Évidemment , elle commence à se faire vieille et bientôt , elle ne lèchera plus personne .

**Nashira** est la chouette de Gredi , elle est magnifique . Une harfand des neige femelle très petite . Un vrai chouuuuue !

**Skat** est mon chat , le mien à moi . C'est la seule chose que je ne partage pas avec le reste de la famille . Pas que je ne veux pas qu'ils lui touchent , ils peuvent bien se remplire de poils s'ils veulent , seulement ils le savent , c'est MON chat . Quand je quitterai la maison , il partira avec moi .

Sûrement avez-vous remarqué que nous sommes beaucoup dans la famille et que … nous avons tous des noms bizarre qui partent de **A** à **N** ( Skat est aussi un nom d'étoile ) . Nos noms , c'est la faute de nos grand parents paternels , nous avons tous des noms d'étoile . Même ma mère mais ce n'est qu'un coup du destin ça . Je vais pas vous dire qui est quelle étoile mais mon nom Diadem est une étoile dans la Chevelure de Bérénice , Diadem est sensée représenter la courone portée par la reine Bérénice . Enfin , vous voyez quoi , mes parents son des mordus des constellations et ont eu la brillante idée ( comme une étoile ) de nous donner ces noms pourris . Bon , je les aime quand même .

Oh , j'y pense , je n'ai pas dit notre nom ! Vous allez trouver ça bête , vraiment le destin s'acharne sur nous . Notre nom c'est _Polaris_ . L'étoile Polaire .


End file.
